


guess who's a tease again

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req *still groveling* May I ask for a poly situation with said Asahi and Daichi with their s/o and them not being able to contain themselves at school for one reason or another? Big cookies for you if it has marking (hickies/scratching/etc) Thank you!((listen i adore asahi and daichi esp together))





	guess who's a tease again

You admitted you were being a tease. You sent your boyfriend’s a good morning text with an especially nice picture of your ass. When you got to school you kissed each of them and rubbed your thigh against them. You kept texting them things you wanted them to do to you in the middle of class. By lunchtime they had had enough. You greeted them warmly as they waited for you outside your classroom, but they looked rather angry. You got confused looks from classmates as two very big, very angry men lead a very smiley you through the halls, to get to the volleyball gym.

Daichi unlocked the door, Asahi shoved you in, and Daichi locked it behind you. You trotted to the supply closet, laughing. You loved when they got this worked up. You started to unbutton your shirt while you waited for the boys to check the windows and doors before coming to join you. You knew from experience that they had a habit of ripping buttons when they got like this. You were facing the mats when they came in.

“You’ve been naughty today, teasing us,” Daichi growled into your ear. He turned you around to face him and pulled your face up to his to kiss you hard enough for teeth to clash. You could see the lust in his eyes when you pulled back, biting his lip. His hands went down to your ass, pulling your skirt up and scratching, then giving a good smack.

Asahi shut the door behind him and came up behind you,pulling your chin back so he could kiss you too. “It’s time you follow through,” he said pulling your shirt off. He slipped the straps of your bra off your shoulders and Daichi took the opportunity to bite at the inside of a breast, making you cry out while making a hell of a bruise. It felt like it was going to take the rest of the day to develop. Asahi ground into you and scratched hard along your sides, bringing up welts. You felt him more than heard him breathing hard against your neck.

You reached down to Daichi’s belt, unbuckling it quickly and slipping your hand inside of his pants. He groaned slightly at your contact and moved up to your neck to leave more hickeys. Asahi slipped his hands under your skirt and pulled your panties tight, then released making them snap against you. You gasped and backed into him, pushing his back into the wall, rattling the mops hanging next to you.

Your boyfriends made eye contact, and spun you around to face Asahi. Daichi pulled your panties down while Asahi freed himself from his pants and pushed them down just enough to keep them from getting stained. You were already slick and ready for him when he lifted you by your hips and slid you down on his length. You cried out, grabbing onto his shoulders and biting on his collarbone. You weren’t trying to get caught, after all. Asahi lowered both of you to the ground, you on top. Your skirt, still on, flared out around you while you bounced on him.

Daichi stepped closer to you, and you immediately, happily, pulled down his pants and underwear to get him in your mouth. Asahi was gripping your hips hard, digging his nails into your flesh, leaving half crescents of red. You grabbed his his wrists, your own nails biting down. “Ah-Asahi, you feel so good, I’m so-fuck,” he thrust up in you hard, spilling inside of you. You whimper, upset that you were so close and he stopped.

Daichi pulled you off of him, though, and pressed your back against the floor. He was fucking you harder than Asahi was in a blink, and you were right on the edge again. He had a hand over your mouth to keep you at least somewhat quieter, though your pleas of ‘please don’t stop’ and ‘fuck me’ were certainly getting through. Asahi turned onto his side and reached between you and Daichi, rubbing your clit. At this, you bit down on Daichi’s hand, throwing your head back in ecstasy. You could only get out a stifled whimper as he rode you through your orgasm to come inside you just after.

You were still quivering as he pulled out and grabbed some paper towels. He handed some to Asahi as he cleaned himself up a little. He almost gave some to you, but instead said, “You get to have us dripping down your thigh all day. Punishment for teasing us so badly.” You looked to Asahi, but he only shook his head. “If you’re good, we might help you clean up after school.”

You worried about leaving a wet spot on every chair you sat on for the rest of the day, and you got a good amount of looks for the many hickies on your neck and shoulders that weren’t there earlier, but it was still worth it.


End file.
